The Daughter of Neptune
by percyjacksonfan8131
Summary: Kat Harrison always knew she was weird. With a mother that hates her, and a father that's on drugs, her life sucks. The only good thing in her life is her aunt and best friend (who's really cute). But what happens when an event changes her life so much that she has to leave her hometown in Minnesota? What happens when she comes to Camp Jupiter? And she has a twin? What?


**Please read this, it's really important!**

**Hey everyone, thanks for your support after my friend died; it really meant a lot that at least **_**someone**_**could give me time to heal. So here's an update:**

**My friend passed away in December. I got major PTSD from it. (If you don't believe me, look it up; PTSD is a form of anxiety, and I've been to the doctors about it) Now my town has another tragedy: Zachary Sobiech passed away. He went to my school here in Stillwater Minnesota. He was a great kid and I was lucky to know him; Zach wrote many songs before he died, as a way to say good-bye to everyone. And it would make everyone in my small town proud if you continued to buy his song "Clouds". It would be even better if we could keep it at #1 for a bit longer. His song only costs a dollar, just 99****cents, and he even passed Macklamore on the charts! ;) So I just wanted you guys to know what it would mean to everyone in my town, he was a bright kid and he will be forever missed. Thank you! :)**

**So, I decided to rewrite this story; it's the same plot, just different characters and a different way the story is told. Say good-bye to A.J. and say hello to Kat. She's 13 years old, and I think you guys will like her. Don't worry, she won't become a Mary-Sue, she's far from it! :) It'll be a while before I bring her to Camp Jupiter, but I hope you guys will enjoy it anyways. Thanks for sticking with me, I love you all!**

**Now on to my story! (Finally)**

* * *

><p>(Kat POV)<p>

I was flying, no, I was floating. The wind was flowing through my auburn locks. I was in heaven, bliss, ecstasy. Nothing could stop me now, I was invincible. Until a voice disrupted that thought. "Miss. Kat, would you please repeat what I just said?" I ignored it, after all, I was flying through the _**clouds**_, not sitting in class. "Kat, tell me what I just said." The voice demanded again, its tone unpleasant and impatient. "If you don't wake up now, you will have detention for the next three months of school; swimming or no swimming!"

Well, that sure as Hell woke me up. I slowly lifted my head and said, "In Jesus' name, amen!" I heard from the slackers that if you do that, you won't get into trouble. _Maybe now wasn't a good time to test it out... Shit._ I slowly turned around to see my entire class staring at me. _Good job Kat, everyone's staring at you. Oh look, Nick is laughing at you. Great..._ "I'm sorry Mr. Osgood, I just had to do my daily prayer, and it requires complete focus." _Please believe me, please believe me, please, please, please believe me!_

"Miss Kat, this is the third time you've fallen asleep in class; one more time and you will have both detention and a visit to the office." Mr. Osgood (A.K.A. Mr. Meanie Butt) said in his stern, controlling voice. Then he turned on his heel and walked out the door. _Jeez, someone's on his man-period..._ After three minutes of complete silence, Mr. Meanie Butt came back with our school principal, Mrs. Shelly. Now, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared shitless now! Mr. Meanie Butt spoke, "Miss Harrison, would you and Mr. Brian follow Mrs. Shelly to the office please?"

"Wait, what did I do? Why do I have to go to the office?" My best friend and crush, Nicholas Brian exclaimed. _God, he's so cute when he's worried..._ Nick had blond wavy hair, green-brown eyes, glasses and braces. He had a love for everything living, and almost everyone loved him. I on the other hand had dark red hair, so dark that it looked brown, eyes that never stopped changing colors, straight teeth on the top, and an ugly face. Nobody really likes me, so I gave up on people liking me. "Kat was the one that fell asleep!" He tried, but he knows it's useless; once Mr. Osgood says something, he doesn't change his mind. I shot Nick a glare to make sure he got the message, but he just smiled in return. _God dammit! Why does he have to smile? Can't he just make it hard to love him? _

"You have to go along with Kat because you were the reason she wasn't paying attention. And when she doesn't pay attention, she falls asleep." Was the cool response from Mr. Osgood. _Thank you! Now I can hang out with him..._

"Come along children, we don't have much time before I have to go to my meetings." Mrs. Shelly smiled at us. Mrs. Shelly was in her mid-twenties, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of the nicest people here, and even if you did something terribly wrong, she would smile at you and give you candy. Everyone at school loved her, even the druggies who don't give a fuck about anything. Know what makes her even more awesome? She's my aunt and Godmother. I can talk to her about anything, especially boy. Especially Nick. She's like a second mom to me, the only difference it that she actually cares about me, unlike my real mother. Once we were out of the room, Mrs. Shelly put her arm around me, "So Kat, can you tell me why you fell asleep in class? Was it your mom again? Do you need to stay over at my house again?" She asked worryingly. _God, I love you Aunt Shelly!_

I took a deep breath before I replied, "Yeah, it's my mom again... Dad came over last night." Shelly stopped abruptly. _Shit, I shouldn't have told her! Shit!_ "Aunt Shelly, it's fine, he just wanted to see me, to make sure I was okay. He didn't try anything," I tried to reassure her. When I was ten my father started to do drugs, first it started with gateway drugs, then he went up to lethal drugs. My family didn't find out about his addiction until last year when we had to take him to the hospital because of an overdose. I wasn't allowed to go near him until he went to rehabilitation, but he's tried to take me a few times from my home. My mom has threatened to get a restraining order against him, but she never did. I think that part of her can't stay away from him, she just loves him too much.

Once he heard this, Nick came and wrapped his arms around me. I tucked my head into his shoulder as I tried to not cry. _Deep breaths Kat, don't cry. Nick smells really good, like laundry soap. I wonder what detergent he uses..._ Nick talked softly to me, "Shh, he's not going to hurt you. Don't cry Kat, you're too pretty to cry. It's okay." _Holy shit, did he just call me pretty?_ My eyes widened at the thought. Nick must have realized what he said because he stopped breathing. "I mean, um, er, never mind."

Aunt Shelly interrupted, "I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but we have to hurry; classes are about to end and I have to get you two out of this school before passing time. Go to your lockers and get your things, I'm taking you both to my house." And with that she turned and walked to her office, leaving Nick and me alone in the hallway. I tried to get out of his hug, but he held me to his body with great force. I just gave up and closed my eyes as I held back tears.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Nick questioned, his voice slightly muffled as he breathed in the smell of my hair. "And you know I would do anything to protect you, I don't want to see you hurt." I nodded and enjoyed the warmth from his embrace. "Kat, look at me. I don't want you to get hurt, so can you please just listen to your Aunt when she says to stay away from your dad? I don't want a repeat of last summer," He told me sternly and I flinched at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom? Are you home?" I called as I stumbled through the dark house. It was 12:50 at night, and I had just heard a sound coming from downstairs. My mom went out with a couple of friends, probably to get wasted at a bar. She promised that she would be home by 11, but when the time came she was gone. I didn't want to call Aunt Shelly, she has more important things to worry about. "Hello? Mom? Aunt Shelly? Nick?" I asked the dark, scared of what response I would get. I stumbled around my room, groping the air for a light switch. Once I found it, I turned it on, afraid of what I would find. I stood, blinded for a minute, suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.<em>

_"You repainted your room, I liked it white, it was classic." My father's voice boomed from behind me. I turned around quickly to find my father with his arms wide open, ready for a hug. "Come here, Pumpkin Butt!"_

_"Daddy! I missed you!" I cried as I jumped into his embrace. "Mommy changed once you left, she doesn't love me anymore. She's different! I miss you being around; she was happier with you." I said into his chest._

_"I know sweetie, but I'm here to take you away! You can come live with me in Wisconsin! Just pack your bags and we can leave!" He said with his classic smile on his face. I took a giant step out of his hug._

_"But I thought the court said that you can't have custody of me until you finish rehab." I stated, suddenly confused. The court wouldn't change their mind without telling anyone. _I should probably run. _I tried to get around him, but he was blocking the door. "Daddy, please move." When he refused I was freaking out, "Dad, I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here in Minnesota, with Aunt Shelly and Mommy and Nick! Please!"_

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're coming with me." He said as he made a grab for me. I screamed and ran away, if I could make it out the door and to the neighbor's house, he wouldn't get me. There was only one problem, the only way out was through the window. So I did what came naturally, I jumped out of it._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Nick spoke softly, as if I was a small child and I would run away at the slightest noise. <em>Well, I'm known to run away...<em> "Let's go, we have to get our stuff. Come on," He tried to pull me down the hall. "Kat, we have to go! Your dad might try something again! Come on Kat! Please? For me?" He begged. But I was frozen in place; there, at the end of the hallway, was my father. Nick must have followed my gaze because he froze too. My father hadn't knowticed me yet, but if he turned his head just a little, there would be nothing between my father and me. Nick was now whispering, "Kat, I want you to quietly saunter to your Aunt's office. Don't make a sound, I need you to tell her what's going on. Go, now!"

"But Nick, I can't leave you alone! He's my father, who knows what he'll do!" I tried to reason with him, but he only glared at me.

"I don't care. You're the only person I care about, I can't let you get hurt. Now go!" He shoved me toward the office. I sent him a pleading gaze, as if I was saying _you can't face him alone, and I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself._ He chose to ignore it, and shoved me even more. "Go!"

So I did the only thing I know how to do, I ran. Now I wish I could say that I made it safely to the office, and that Nick wasn't hurt. But one thing I learned from _Harry Potter_ was to never lie, because there will always be an evil teacher making you write it on your hand with a blood quill, even if you didn't lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! But just a reminder, please buy Zach's song, it would mean the world to everyone who knew him; including me. He wasn't one of my best friends, but he was best friends with my friend's sister. So I saw him a lot. Also, please watch his music videos. Thanks! :)<strong>

**The plot is the same in this story, but I still changed it drastically. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can (if you guys like it). Thanks! I love you all!**

**Written on 5/25/13 by percyjacksonfan8131 for Zach Sobiech.**


End file.
